Storms of the Hart
by reilert79
Summary: Jonathan and Jennifer are flying somewhere when a storm hits. Their survival depends on each other.
1. Chapter 1

***Maldives***

Jonathan and Jennifer are on vacation in the Maldives, having the time of their lives. They have been here a week, and they are going to be here for 4 more days. They have enjoyed a few glass bottom boat rides, some beach days, and scuba diving. Today, they are going on an expedition to the archipelago, to see how the country was breeding more coral to add to the coral reef. Jennifer was so excited and was planning on taking tons of pictures.

They were still sleeping, and had asked for a wake-up call at 8. Jonathan woke up just before 8, and rolled over and wrapped his arms around her.

He moved her hair off her neck, and kissed her a few times.

"You better get up…we have a full day planned".

She smiled and nestled back into him.

A few minutes later, she rolled over and kissed him lightly, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good morning, sailor".

"Good morning, darling".

"Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby. What about you?"

"Same".

They laid there and watched the fish for a little bit, and Jennifer got up and got her camera and took a few shots through the glass.

After she was done, she went and took a quick shower and got ready. He jumped in after her, and when they were both dressed, they headed upstairs for breakfast.

He rented them an SUV, and got directions from the front desk on how to get to archipelago museum.

Their tour took about 3 hours, and Jennifer took tons of pictures, and asked many questions. It was the reporter in her.

After their tour was finished, they held hands as they walked back to the car.

"Want to drive around the island for a bit?"

"Sure".

She settled into the passenger seat and put her sunglasses on.

Jonathan did the same in the driver's seat, and held her hand as they took off.

He opened the sunroof, and she turned the radio on, as they made their way around the island.

They found a lovely spot with lots of exotic flowers, and a splendid view of the ocean.

"Oh, Jonathan, can you pull over please? I want to take some pictures".

He pulled over and she got the camera ready. She got out and got some close-up photos of the flowers and some landscape and portrait shots of the ocean. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

After she was done taking the photos, she turned the camera on the two of them, and took a few 'selfie' shots. They decided to recreate one of their favorite pictures-one of them kissing. Jennifer loved how it turned out.

They went and got back in the car. Jonathan turned the key in the ignition, and nothing happened. The car was dead.

He tried several times, but got nowhere.

Finally, he popped the hatch, and they went and looked in the kit in the cargo area, for the owner's manual.

After an initial examination, they determined that it must be the battery, and that it was either dead or flooded. All they could do was wait for someone to pass them by and help them out.

They flipped over the cargo space, and found a bench seat. With the windows in the front rolled down, and the hatch opened, they were getting a nice breeze.

"Sure hope someone comes by soon".

"Yeah, me too. I wish I had brought some water with me, I am starting to get a headache".

"Well, darling, I had planned for us to stop and have a picnic….. so hang tight".

He got up and went to the backseat. Under a blanket, there was a cooler that he had gotten from the resort, with a lunch and some water bottles for the both of them.

"Oh, darling. You are the best".

She took a bottle of water from him, and chugged it almost. She dug in her purse for some aspirin, and took 2.

He leaned behind her on the bench seat and started to rub her shoulders.

"Oh, that feels wonderful".

She moved and sat in front of him so that he could reach her whole back.

After about 10 minutes, he leaned forward and kissed her earlobe.

"Is this helping?"

"Absolutely".

She turned and straddled him, and Kissed him passionately, and nibbled a little on his bottom lip, just like he loved.

Jennifer had worn some gray drawstring cotton yoga shorts, and a purple tank top with a built-in bra. Jonathan was in some red running shorts, and a white tee-shirt.

He broke their kiss and kissed her neck in that special spot she loved, and started moving his kisses lower.

She broke away from him, and leaned up and closed the hatch.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't want to put on a free show, darling".

He thought for a minute and then looked at her.

"Darling…climb into the back seat for just a second".

She climbed over the back seat, and looked at him.

"Now, move over, because I am going to climb over also".

She moved aside and helped him over.

He flipped the bench in the cargo area over, till it was flat again. He grabbed their blanket and put it in the cargo area. He crouched in the space between the front seat and the backseat, and flipped the backseat over till it was flat, and even with the cargo area. He reached over and cracked the window in the back seat just a few inches, and Jennifer did the same on her side.

He crawled towards the cargo area and stretched out on the blanket, and motioned for her to come join him.

They used their shirts as pillows, and she laid on top of him, and kissed him passionately.

"You are so gorgeous".

She smiled at him, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"How's your headache?"

"Almost gone".

"Perfect".

He rolled them so he was on top of her, and then started pushing her shorts off her, and she was pushing his shorts off of him.

He murmured against her neck. "I want you, Jennifer".

"I want you too…Jonathan".

Their bodies joined together and moved as one entity.

"Jonathan…now. Now, honey…"

"Ok darling…"

He filled her as she tightened around him, and they exploded together.

He let out a scream that was louder than she had ever heard from him, and then he laid on top of her, lightly kissing her neck.

There was a loud clap of thunder just then.

She looked at him. "See what you started?"

"I am good, darling, but I don't think I am that good".

"I beg to differ".

They laid there, kissing and cuddling for the next couple of hours, through the storm. It was one of the most romantic afternoons they had spent in a long time.

A couple hours later, they got dressed again, and went to sit in the front. Jonathan just happened to try the engine and it started just fine.

They held hands as they drove back to the resort.

As soon as they got back to the resort, they turned the car in, and Jonathan told them to have it checked out, and then headed to the 24-hour buffet.

After a nice meal, they headed back to their room.

"Surprise #2 of the day is happening soon".

Jennifer was excited. She stood watching the fish while Jonathan was on the phone with the front desk.

He hung up and came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"We have to be at the secret place in 30 minutes".

"The secret place?"

"Yes".

She kissed him.

"You are so good to me".

"Don't be silly, darling. We are good to each other".

"After 14 years, you still pull out all the stops".

"Anything for you, darling".

He returned her kisses and then they headed out.

They stepped off the elevator, and Jonathan took her hand and led her to where they were going.

She figured it out when they were about 100 yards from the place.

They were headed to the spa.

She was so excited. Her favorite things typically included spa days.

They signed in and chose their treatments.

She picked the ultimate escape package- a 2-hour deep tissue massage, a 30-minute body wrap, a 30-minute facial, and an aromatherapy bath.

Jonathan picked the same, but instead of the facial, he was going to get a hot towel and shave. He made arrangements for them to be in the same room.

They did the massage first, and then the body wraps. While they were wrapped and laying still on the table, they got their facial/hot towel and shave, and then they got to take their aromatherapy bath together.

After it was all over, Jennifer was as relaxed as she had ever been.

They walked hand in hand back to their room.

Jonathan called the front desk while she was in the bathroom, and they agreed to rent him something for his final surprise of the day.

He held the door shut, while they set it up.

"Jonathan! Let me out of here, what are you doing?"

"Hang on, I am setting something up for us".

"Jonathan…come on….let me out".

"Just a minute, babe."

They finished setting up the surprise, and then he tipped them and as they left he opened the door.

"Close your eyes".

"Jonathan, honestly".

"Just do it. I promise".

She obliged.

He held both of her hands and led her to the center of the room.

"Darling… now keep your eyes closed. Tell me, what's your favorite thing that we did on our other vacations?"

"Be more specific".

"What's your favorite thing to do at the cabin?"

"Relax in the hammock".

"And what's your favorite thing to do here?"

"Watch the ocean window in our room".

"Ok, so keep your eyes closed and let me pick you up".

He picked her up, and carried her across the room, and set her down.

"Now, I am going to pick you up again, and I want you to wrap your legs around my waist ok, and hold on to my neck".

"Ok".

He picked her up, they got situated, and then he sat down so that she was facing the window behind him.

"Ok, darling, open your eyes. Now you can do both, at once".

She did, and she squealed.

"How did you…?"

"I rented it from the resort. They were setting it up while you were in the bathroom".

She leaned forward and grabbed his face and kissed him.

"You…are…the…most…thoughtful…and….romantic….man….on…the….planet".

After she was done kissing him, she gave him a light peck and whispered, "I love you".

"I love you too, darling".

They repositioned themselves on the hammock so they were laying together, and watched the ocean window for the rest of the night. He fell asleep about an hour after they started laying there, and she crept over to the bed and got them a blanket and a pillow. After she got them covered and comfortable, she nestled into the crook of his arm, content and happy.

She looked over at him and lightly kissed his cheek. "I hope we stay like this forever".

***3 days later***

Jonathan and Jennifer were up early, since they had to catch an early flight to Singapore.

They were going to have a day in Singapore, and then they would fly home.

They were checked out of their hotel by 9, and headed to the airport by 10.

Jack met them at the plane.

"Mr. Hart, when we get to Singapore, I am going to stay behind because I have another job that I was hired to do. Wyatt and Mark will be your pilots from Singapore to LAX".

"Sounds great".

"It's about a 5-hour flight to Singapore, so sit back and relax, and we will be there before you know it".

"Thanks, Jack".

They got settled on the plane, and sat together on the loveseat bench, and reclined it. They buckled up and covered up with a blanket.

Jonathan found them a movie to watch, and they just focused on relaxing for the duration of the flight.

She pampered him some, and gave him a chest rub for a bit, and a light back scratch.

He turned to look at her.

"Darling, in case I never told you, or don't tell you enough, you make me the happiest man in the world just by being in my life".

He kissed her a few times.

"I'm the lucky one, darling, because I have you". She kissed him back.

They landed a short while later, and headed to get something to eat and check into their hotel.

They were going to be wheels up at 8 a.m. the next morning.

They checked into the RitZ Carlton Singapore, and went straight to bed.

Jennifer was excited to be getting home the next day.

***The next day***

Jonathan and Jennifer flew home after a very long flight. They left Singapore promptly at 8, and arrived back at LAX just before midnight.

They got home, and crawled into bed.

Jennifer snuggled into Jonathan's arms. "Darling…no alarm tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Fine with me, babe".

"Goodnight, I love you".

"Goodnight, I love you too".

She kissed him, and they fell asleep.

***The next morning***

They slept till almost noon, and then got out of bed and had a lazy rest of the day.

Jennifer did some laundry, and got them unpacked, while Jonathan went to the store and stocked them up on groceries.

Jennifer was dressed and going through the mail when he got home.

"Darling, do you have any plans this weekend?"

"No, why?"

"We got invited to a reception in Seattle. I was hoping we could go".

"I will make the arrangements".

He kissed her and they went to put away the groceries.

"We only have 4 days till we leave for Seattle. Is that enough turn- around time?"

"I think so. We are only going for the weekend, right? It's not like we will be gone forever".

"Good point".

"Are you going to the boutique this week?"

"Not sure. I thought I would call them tomorrow, and see how things have been going, and then if I need to, I can go Friday morning before our flight".

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love the businesswoman side of you".

"Well thank you".

She kissed him.

"What night is the reception this weekend?"

"Saturday night".

"Perfect. Then, Friday night, I will take you out on the town, just you and me".

"It's a date".

***The next morning***

Jonathan got up and went to the office. He kissed Jennifer goodbye before he left, but let her sleep in. Around 10:30, he called her and told her that he had a late board meeting, and wouldn't be home till about 7 or so.

"I will keep dinner waiting for you".

"No, you don't have to do that. No sense being hungry. I can heat mine up when you get home".

"Ok, if you are sure".

"I'm sure. I love you, Red".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

That afternoon, a storm blew in, almost out of nowhere. Jennifer was on the couch, with a cocktail, watching the news coverage of the storm. Thunder and lightning were all around, and the lights were flickering. She kept telling herself that it was ok, that it would be out of the area before Jonathan had to leave, but deep down, she knew he would be driving home in the rain.

"This just in….flash flooding is all around us. If you don't have to be out on the roads, don't be. Stay where you are. It's not safe to drive. And remember if you see a puddle of water, or a large body of water that is somewhere it shouldn't be, 'turn around-don't drown'. It's not worth it".

Jennifer had a knot in her stomach. She was so worried about him coming home.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was in the Jaguar today. He had driven it in the rain before, but never in rain like this. He was having a hard time getting anywhere, as it seemed that all the roads were closed due to flooding and each detour took him back towards the office, instead of away from it.

He was on the road to Mulholland Canyon, when he saw the accident happen. It was up ahead a little bit. Two cars collided, and one of them rolled several times. By the way the cars had landed, the entire road in both directions was blocked.

He tried to use his car phone and call 911, but the service was out. Which meant he couldn't call Jennifer either. He got out of the car and ran in the rain to a house about 2 blocks away, and tried to get them to call the police.

"Phones are out, sir. We can't get a dial tone".

"Ok thank you".

He went back to his car to wait out the storm, and flagged down a police car on the way.

It took about an hour and a half for them to clear the scene enough for cars to get through.

He was finally headed home to Jennifer.

***Jennifer***

She was a nervous wreck. He should have been home hours ago. The storms were still raging, and they were still talking about the dangerous floods in the city and what roads were closed. She had tears streaming down her face, as she paced back and forth along the carpet.

The two of them had such a connection, that they physically didn't function as well if they were apart. They were their best selves when they were together. They were happiest when they were together.

"Jonathan….where are you?' She tried him on his car phone again, and found that their phones were out. She debated over whether or not to go look for him. She decided that he wouldn't want her out in the storm like this, so she decided to stay put.

"This just in….there has been an accident on Walker Avenue, the road that leads into Mulholland Canyon. 2 cars were involved, and they both flipped, and the entire road is blocked. Fatalities are being reported. Please, again, if you don't have to go out, stay home".

She sat down on the couch, and pulled her knees up to her chest.

'They didn't say what kind of car it was….just that it was two cars involved. It could be anyone…doesn't mean it's Jonathan'. She was repeating the same things in her head over and over as she rocked back and forth on the couch.

She did that for about 30 minutes, until she heard his key turn in the door.

She leapt off the couch and flew to him.

He took her in his arms and just held her.

"Where've you been? I've looked for you forever and a day, it seems".

He just held her as she cried.

"The news said there had been an accident… I thought it was you…. I was so scared…."

"It's ok, baby. I'm ok. I saw the accident but I wasn't in it".

"I tried to call you…but the phones aren't working".

"I know… I tried to call you too. Mine was out too".

They walked to the couch, still holding on to each other.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She was looking him over.

"I'm ok".

"I'm just not myself when you aren't here. I can't help it".

"Me either, darling. It's ok".

They snuggled a little more till she felt better, and then went and had dinner together.


	2. Chapter 2

***Friday***

Jennifer stopped by the boutique early Friday morning, and then met Jonathan at the tarmac around 11.

"Hi darling". She kissed him a few times.

"Hi yourself. How were things at the boutique?"

"Fine. Natalie is a great manager. She has really done well. And she was so excited that I hired someone to help her. It's only fair, I mean she has been running the place the entire time we were gone. She deserves a break".

She looked at the plane. "Jonathan, this isn't our plane".

"I know. Ours was overdue for maintenance and I don't want to risk it. So, I am renting this one while ours is serviced".

He helped her with her bags and they boarded the flight.

Jack was still not back from his other flight, so Wyatt was flying them again.

"Sir, we need fuel, and the airport is out. So, I called it in, and we are going to fly to San Diego, and then fly to Seattle from there. Should only add about an hour to your trip".

"Sounds great, thank you".

They buckled up, and got ready for takeoff.

Jennifer had a headache, so as soon as they were in the air, she moved to the recliner and leaned back and took a nap.

It was raining and storming in San Diego when they refueled. Wyatt told Jonathan to prepare for a delay, but surprisingly, the Air Traffic Controller gave them clearance to takeoff.

She slept through the refueling, and the takeoff afterwards. Jonathan went and changed clothes, and put on some jogging pants and a long- sleeved t-shirt, and then moved to the other recliner, and buckled up and reclined as well. They were both sound asleep within minutes.

There wasn't any time for Wyatt to alert them as to what was happening. He felt the engine backfire and give out, but then everything happened so fast, and the plane started going down. Neither of them felt the impact. Neither of them heard the crash. They were both tossed around the cabin like ping pong balls. Their seatbelts kept them strapped in, which saved them from being injured more severely.

The plane had crashed into the side of a mountain, tearing a wing off, and leaving a huge hole in the side of the plane. Wyatt was killed upon impact. The plane had rolled as it tried to find footing, and the seats that Jonathan and Jennifer were in ripped away from the floor, and were tossed all around the cabin. There was a bolt sticking out of the floor from where their chairs were attached, and as Jennifer's passed it, it cut her leg. Her chair was slammed into the ceiling over and over again as the plane rolled.

Both of them were unconscious, and neither of them knew that they had crashed, or that they were hurt. The way that their seats had landed had protected both of them from extremely serious injury and death.

***Several hours later***

Air Traffic Control had detected the crash as soon as it happened. However, they had a hard time locating the plane, and the storm made it even worse. The helicopter that had been dispatched flew overhead several times, but due to the darkness and the stormy weather, they were unable to see anything. About 4 hours after the crash, when the storm had finally passed, they dispatched the helicopter to search for them once more.

It took the rescue team about 2 hours to reach them on the side of the mountain, and coordinate the rescue mission. They sent the basket down with an EMT, to pick up both Jonathan and Jennifer, one at a time. They were then airlifted to the hospital. Neither one of them had woken up at all.

They were brought in to the emergency room.

"Plane Crash, 2 victims. Both have multiple injuries. Neither of them are awake, but both are breathing, with strong, steady, heartbeats."

"Any idea on their identities?"

"None, so far. Plane was damaged beyond recognition".

The doctors got to work on them.

Pacific Grace Hospital was small, but efficient. However, their trauma department was definitely not the most equipped trauma department.

The two doctors working on Jonathan and Jennifer met to confer.

"Jane Doe #826 has a broken back, a broken arm, and severe lung contusions. She has a cut on her calf that will need stitches, and a few broken toes. I suspect she also has a concussion, however, we need her to wake up first, before we can tell for sure".

"Well, John Doe #210 has a broken collarbone, a broken foot, severe lung contusions, and a deep gash along his hairline on his forehead. I suspect he also has a concussion, but again, he isn't awake. What concerns me though, is his heart activity. His heartbeat is strong, and steady, but it keeps flopping in and out of rhythm. And, he will need an operation on his foot, to put a plate and some screws in".

"Ok, well he will need to be transferred. Send him to Scripps Mercy, and call ahead and see if they can have the OR ready for him when he gets there. You can ride if you want, and I will work on Jane Doe".

They set out and got busy.

Jonathan was transferred immediately to Scripps Mercy hospital. After a short surgery to repair his broken foot, he was admitted to the ICU, so they could monitor his heart function. They stitched up his gash, and braced his collarbone. The doctor ordered the nurse to check on him every 15 minutes, and to call him when John Doe woke up.

Jennifer was still at Pacific Grace.

They stitched up her leg, and bandaged it. They also wrapped her toes for her, and casted her arm. She was placed in traction, so that her back could begin healing, and while she was asleep, she was given several cortisone shots to try and speed up the initial healing process.

Her nurse was checking on her every 30 minutes, and was going to perform several tests when she woke up.

The nurse assigned to her room, made sure that she was tucked in, and checked her vitals. As she exited her room, a paramedic came up to her.

"Hey, I brought in an accident victim earlier. Female, early 40's, red hair".

"Yes, I know who you are talking about. How can I help you?"

"We forgot to give you this. It's her identification and personal effects".

"Thank you".

She took it from him, and set it on the nurse's desk. She opened the wallet to see who it was.

She went back to Jennifer's room to see if it was a match.

The picture on the license was dark and a different hair color, but it could have been her.

"Well, Meghan Boswell, it's nice to meet you". She changed the names on her charts and headed to check on her next patient.

***6 hours later***

It was the middle of the night. Jennifer slowly woke up, and opened her eyes. She didn't recognize her surroundings.

She was cold. She was in pain. She was thirsty. She found the button for the nurse, and pushed it.

A blonde lady came in, and walked over to Jennifer's bedside.

"Hello Meghan, how are you feeling? Don't try to move, just lay still".

"Head hurts. Thirsty. Not Meghan".

"Shhh…. You took a nasty hit to the head, there. I will get you some water, be right back".

She came back a few minutes later with water for Jennifer, and put a straw in it.

"You broke the vertebrae in your upper back, so I can raise the bed a little bit for you, but no moving side to side, or more forward than you have been. No getting out of bed without me, ok?"

"Ok".

She adjusted the bed, and Jennifer was able to sit up some. She drank some water, and the nurse gave her some pain meds for her headache.

"What is wrong with me?"

"You had an accident of some kind. You have 2 broken vertebrae, a broken arm, you had to have some stitches in your left calf, and you have some broken toes on your left foot, and some lung contusions. Your chest might hurt while you breathe deeply, but that will heal on its own. And in just a minute, I will page the doctor and have him examine you before you go back to sleep".

"What day is it?"

"It's Saturday morning, real early".

"Where is Jonathan?"

"I don't know a Jonathan, Meghan. I'm sorry".

"I am not Meghan, I'm Jennifer".

The nurse nodded and wrote down "confused about name when woke up" on her chart.

"Lie back and rest, the doctor will be in here in a minute".

Jennifer was frustrated that they weren't listening to her, but she was too tired to keep arguing with them.

'Jonathan will find me. He always does', she thought to herself.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan woke up after a few hours.

He was groggy and irritable.

The doctor checked him out and told him he had a concussion.

"You will be here a few days at least".

He nodded slowly.

"How is Jennifer?"

"Sir, I don't know who you are talking about. We don't have a Jennifer that was brought in with you".

He stared off into the distance, trying to make sense of everything.

"I need to get up".

"No, sir, you don't. You have a broken foot and a broken collarbone, and you need to rest. We stitched your head up, but your concussion could cause some swelling, so we need to monitor you. Please, just lie back and rest".

"I need to get to Jennifer…."

He was becoming increasingly upset.

"Sir, you are confused, which is understandable. Give it time. Allow your body to rest and heal".

He winced a little bit, and then they gave him some more pain meds, and he fell back against the bed, into a deep sleep, mumbling as he did.

"I'm coming Jennifer….I promise, baby…."

***Saturday afternoon***

Jennifer woke up at Pacific Grace, and was more clear-headed and more alert, but she wasn't out of the woods yet.

They did some mobile x-rays and the cortisone shots were working, which was good. However, pain wise, she had taken some steps back, as she was extremely sore and stiff.

The nurse came in, and Jennifer recognized her as being the same nurse from the day before.

She started to notice details, such as the nurse's blonde hair, the smattering of freckles across her nose, and her bright green eyes. She also noticed her name tag. Bethany.

"Bethany, can you please do me a favor?"

"Absolutely."

"I need to check on my husband, Jonathan. I need to know he's ok".

"I will see what I can find out, Meghan".

She reached out and touched Bethany's hand.

"My name isn't Meghan, it's Jennifer".

"Ma'am, we have your wallet with your identification, that was brought in with you by the EMT. It's ok. Confusion is normal with a head injury. Now, just lie back and rest, that's the best thing you can do for yourself right now".

She gave Jennifer another shot in her IV.

Soon, Jennifer was powerless to fight sleep any longer, and her eyes closed involuntarily.

As she fell asleep, she was mumbling. "Not Meghan….Jennifer. Jonathan….where are you?"

***Jonathan***

Jonathan woke up, and just like always, his first thoughts were about Jennifer.

She was truly his everything.

PT came by to evaluate him, and told him he was going to be walking with a cane by the end of the week.

He nodded.

After they examined him, he looked at them square in the eye.

"How is my wife?"

"Sir, we don't have any information on her".

"How can you say that? We came in together, did we not?"

"No, sir, you were the only one. Nobody else came in with you".

His heart sank.

"She's not dead! Don't you dare say that! I would know if she was dead, and I know that she isn't".

"Sir, nobody is saying that anyone is dead, just that you were brought in alone. Now, can you tell me what you remember?"

"We were napping. And then I woke up here".

"Is that all?"

He nodded. "Everything else is fuzzy".

"You have a head injury. That brings along with it some confusion, fuzziness, it's all totally normal".

"I am telling you, I have a wife and her name is Jennifer".

"And I am telling you, that we don't have her in the system".

This wasn't making sense.

They started to focus on him maneuvering the cane and walking slowly.

They helped him sit up. After a few minutes, they progressed to standing. They let him take a few steps, and then it was back to bed for him.

As soon as he was alone in the room, he grabbed the telephone.

He dialed the number, the first one he knew by heart.

No answer.

He dialed the next number he knew by heart.

"Hello, Kelly?"

"Mr. Hart, how are you?"

"I need some help. Can you put me through to Stanley?"

***Jennifer***

Jennifer woke up, and was grateful to be alone for a minute.

She reached for the phone and pulled it closer.

She called the number she would never forget, but got no answer.

She called another number, and was put through right away.

"Susan Kendall, please".

After a few minutes, Susan came on the line.

"Susan? Hi, it's Jennifer. I need some help".

"Sure, how can I help you?"

"Jonathan and I were in some kind of accident. I can't remember the details. But I am in the hospital, and I can't get anyone to tell me about him, much less listen to me that he came in with me. I cannot find out anything and it's killing me. I have to know that he's ok".

"Jennifer, what hospital are you at?"

"I am not sure. Hang on, let me find something".

She reached over and grabbed a folder off the bedside table and opened it.

"Ok, let's see. Pacific Grace Community Hospital. Interesting… I have never heard of this place".

"Jennifer, what happened? Pacific Grace is in San Diego".

"I have no idea".

"Tell me what you remember".

"We were on the plane, and I took a nap. And then I woke up here".

"What are your injuries?"

"I have a cut on my leg, and some broken toes, and I have a broken arm, and they told me that I have a concussion. Here's the weird part though, they keep calling me Meghan. I keep correcting them, and they keep telling me I am confused".

"Jennifer, I tell you what. I get off here in a couple hours, I will drive down and see if we can't straighten this out."

"Oh, thank you. I appreciate it. See you soon".

They hung up. For the first time in a few days, Jennifer truly relaxed.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan had Stanley checking out things for him. He had no answers as to how they ended up in San Diego, or where Jennifer was. But he knew if anyone could figure it out, Stanley would.

Stanley said he was driving down right away, and would see him tonight.

Jonathan was trying to relax, but he couldn't. He needed to know about Jennifer. Good or bad, he just had to know.

He took a few more steps this morning, and was able to eat regular food. He was making steps in the right direction, but he didn't care about any of it. He just wanted his Red back. That's all he could focus on.

"Red, where are you?", he muttered to himself as he looked out the window of his hospital room.


	3. Chapter 3

***Pacific Grace***

Jennifer was napping. She was dreaming about Jonathan.

He was dancing with her and holding her, and they were so happy.

He was running towards her. "I missed you".

He was bringing her flowers and champagne. "You make me so happy".

She woke up, and smiled.

About 30 minutes later, Susan Kendall came in.

"Susan! Thank goodness you are here".

"Hi Jennifer." She came over and sat down by her bed.

She grabbed her chart off the end of the bed and looked it over.

After a few minutes, she looked at Jennifer.

"Hit the button for the nurse, please".

Jennifer did, and the nurse came in. Bethany had gone home, so her nurse now was Kinley.

"Yes ma'am. How are you feeling?"

"About the same. This is my friend, Dr. Susan Kendall".

"Hello".

"Kinley, I have a few questions. I hope that you can help me".

"I will try".

Kinley listened to Susan's questions, and then answered her honestly.

"I am not the one to ask, I have been off for 2 weeks. I am going to call Bethany, she has been on Meghan's case since she got here".

Kinley left to call Bethany.

Jennifer looked at Susan. "See, they keep calling me Meghan. I keep telling them I am not Meghan, but they don't believe me".

"We will straighten them out, believe me".

Susan Kendall was known for demanding respect from nurses and techs for patients.

Bethany came back in about 30 minutes later.

"Hi. Thanks for coming back Bethany. My name is Dr. Susan Kendall, and I am here to help my friend figure out what is going on".

Bethany nodded.

"She came in on the ambulance. She was examined and then admitted. The EMT came back a few minutes after and gave us her personal effects".

"Where are they?"

"Right here". She grabbed them off the dresser and handed them to Susan, who handed them to Jennifer.

"These aren't my things".

"That's what was brought in. A wallet, and a makeup bag".

Jennifer looked through the makeup bag. "Susan, I use Chanel. This is Urban Decay. This isn't mine".

She opened the wallet.

"And this license says Meghan Boswell. I am not Meghan Boswell, I am Jennifer Hart".

Susan looked at Bethany.

"Has she been telling you that she's not Meghan?"

"Yes, but she has a concussion, so I assumed she was confused".

Jennifer handed the license to Susan.

Susan looked at it, and then looked at Jennifer, and then back at Bethany.

"There is no way that you seriously thought that this resembled my friend".

"I-"

"Tell me. Did you even bother to look in the system to see if there was a patient named Meghan Boswell who had been brought in?"

"No".

"Why not?"

"I had just come out of this room, after checking on her-she pointed at Jennifer- and the EMT brought me the bag with the stuff, and described the patient that he said they belong to as white, red hair, early 40's. I just naturally assumed it was her".

"And yet when she told you it wasn't, you didn't listen? Tell me something, if she told you that she was going to vomit, would you even bother to hand her a bedpan to catch it? Would you listen to her if she said she was in pain?"

"That's different."

"NO it isn't! Your job is to take care of the patient's needs- and to listen to them, and to update their charts accurately. You didn't listen to her and you didn't update her chart accurately. Therefore, you didn't take care of the patient's needs".

Bethany looked at Jennifer.

"I apologize". She stormed out.

Susan went to the nurses' desk, and asked for a hospital administrator to come to Jennifer's room, and then went back to be with Jennifer.

"We are going to get to the bottom of this, I promise you".

"Thank you for helping me. I just want to find Jonathan".

Susan patted her hand understandingly.

The hospital administrator came about 20 minutes later.

"Hi, I am Lauren Harper, can I help you?"

"Hi, I am Dr. Susan Kendall, and my friend here is Jennifer Hart. She was brought here yesterday afternoon. She called me because her nurse, Bethany wasn't listening to her. So, I got here and was told that Bethany had gone home. They called her and told her to come back, which she did. Basically, Bethany assumed that my friend was someone else, and updated all of her charts with the wrong name. Yes, I know that can happen-however, my friend told her over and over that she wasn't Meghan Boswell, but rather that she was Jennifer and Bethany didn't listen. And when we asked Bethany about it, she was rude and hateful towards both of us. Also, she has been asking for her husband, and nobody has bothered to help her find him. This isn't the way that you treat patients… you guys should be reported to the state Medical board for this".

"I apologize. I will take care of this right away. Is there anything I can get you in the meantime?"

"Can you give me access to your files? I want to see if her husband is here. We don't know how they ended up here in San Diego, they are from LA".

"I will allow it".

Susan looked all through Jennifer's chart.

"Ma'am, the nurses didn't update anything on her chart for the last 12 hours. How do you expect to provide quality care to your patients when you don't have anything updated?"

"That's not our standard. That will be corrected, I promise you".

A nurse brought Susan and Lauren a laptop so that they could look up the patient's.

Susan searched for all variations of Jonathan Hart that she could think of- Jonathan Hart, John Hart, Johnny Hart, Jonathan C. Hart, Johnny C. Hart- and found nothing each time.

"Maybe he was brought here, and then was transferred out".

"That's a possibility-we send a lot of patients to other hospitals".

"Where in the system would I find that?"

"Under the transfers tab".

Susan clicked on it and then looked at Lauren.

"This section of the system hasn't been updated in 4 months".

Lauren had no explanation.

"I think you should prepare yourself for an audit from the state, Ms. Harper. This is totally unacceptable".

Lauren nodded and then left the room.

Susan pulled out her camera and took pictures of everything, and then sat down and jotted down some notes.

Jennifer managed to get up and hobble to the bathroom.

She came out and got back in bed. Susan could tell she was crying.

"Jennifer, what is it- do you need pain meds?"

"What if we never find him? What if I never remember what happened to us, and that's what took him from me?"

"Shh….. don't think like that. I promised you that we will find him, and we will. And you know he is tougher than nails, and I am sure he is just fine".

"I called the house before I called you, and he didn't answer. So, I know he isn't at home. I guess I could call Stanley, but I hate to bother him".

Susan looked at her watch.

"It's late. Why don't we call him tomorrow?"

She nodded.

Susan stayed with her till she fell asleep, and then left her a note that she was going to a hotel and would be back in the morning.

***Jonathan***

Stanley had agreed to try and find Jennifer. She wasn't in any of the hospitals so far. She hadn't used her social security number, or any of her credit cards. Jonathan was beyond frustrated. The fact that he couldn't remember anything about what happened to them was worse. He knew they had boarded the plane and he knew it was storming. He didn't know if they had crashed the plane, or if they had de-boarded and rented a car and crashed that. Nobody was giving him answers at all.

He decided to try and rest, and get back to Stanley in the morning.

"Goodnight, Red, wherever you are. I love you", he whispered, just before he drifted off to sleep.

***2 a.m.***

Jennifer woke up in agonizing pain. Her head hurt so bad she could hardly breathe. She pushed the button for the nurse, and then held her head in her hands as she tried to breathe through the pain. She had absolutely never ever been in this much pain. The nurse came in, and figured out what was going on, and got her to lay back.

They took her for a head CT right away.

It was clear almost immediately what was going on. Jennifer had a blood clot in her brain.

She was prepped for surgery immediately, and put under anesthesia.

The surgery was supposed to take about 4 hours, without any complications. It was a simple procedure-they would feed a very thin needle to the clot and push some medicine through to dissolve it. Jennifer would end up with about 3 to 5 stitches in her hairline, and that's all. Minimal swelling, maybe a dull headache afterwards, but no long-term side effects if the medicine did its job.

Susan Kendall got to Jennifer's room around 7:30, and was surprised to see her not in the bed. She went to find the nurse.

"Hi, I am looking for my friend in 312".

"Oh, she was taken to surgery a couple hours ago. She developed some complications in the middle of the night, and they are operating on her now. You can wait in her room if you'd like, and I will update you when I know more".

"Ok, thank you".

Susan's heart fell as she walked back to her room. Jonathan should be the one by Jennifer's side, not her.

***Jonathan***

Stanley came to Jonathan's hospital room.

"Hi Mr. Hart, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I suppose. Did you find Jennifer yet?"

"Not yet. But we still some avenues to take. I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Shoot".

"Tell me everything you remember".

"We were going to fly to Seattle. We were supposed to refuel in San Diego, and Jennifer and I were both asleep before we got to San Diego, I think, so I can't remember if we got off the plane there, or not. I know for a fact that she was asleep. It wasn't our plane, but I never got any information about the plane numbers or anything".

"Ok. I am going to call air traffic control and see if they can tell me anything".

"Good idea. I will keep calling the house to see if she somehow made it home".

"Sounds good".

Stanley could see that he was frustrated, so he promised to keep working on it till he found something out.

***Jennifer***

Susan was in Jennifer's room, when they wheeled her back in.

"Everything went fine. She will sleep for a while".

Jennifer was sleeping peacefully. Her head was wrapped in gauze.

"Did her hair get shaved?"

"No, they were able to go through an incision at the base of her hairline and get it that way. But they had to give her a heavy dose of anesthetic, so she might be asleep for a day or two".

"Thank you".

Susan sat with her and waited for her to wake up.

The nurse came in about an hour later to check on her.

Susan glanced at her chart. They still hadn't updated her name in the system.

Lauren Harper came by to check on things.

"Your employees still haven't updated her records. What is it going to take to get quality care for her in this hospital?"

"I apologize. I will see that it is done, right away".

About 30 minutes later, they brought Jennifer a new chart, with her correct name on it, and put a correct bracelet on her. They came and did mobile x-ray, and determined that she was ready for a fiberglass cast, on her arm. The tech came to her bedside to measure it, and asked Susan if she knew what color she would prefer.

"Pink".

"Yes, ma'am".

They finished the cast and gave her a waterproof sleeve to put over it when she took a shower. Susan thanked them for her, and got comfy on the couch again and turned the TV on.

***Monday***

Jennifer had slept all day Sunday. It was now lunchtime Monday and she was still sleeping, but moving some and moaning some. Susan took a straw and put a few drops of water on her lips so that they would stay moist.

She woke up around an hour later, and just stared. Susan tried everything to get her to speak, but Jennifer wouldn't.

"Can you squeeze my hand?"

Jennifer squeezed it.

"Ok, once for yes, and twice for no. Do you understand?"

One squeeze.

"Are you in any pain?"

2 squeezes.

"Are you thirsty?"

One squeeze.

Susan grabbed her water bottle and helped her drink some.

"Do you think you can try talking now?"

2 squeezes.

"Can you write?"

One squeeze.

"Do you want to write?"

2 squeezes.

Susan moved everything within her reach, and sat there next to her.

Jennifer gently drifted off to sleep.

They had her on a heart monitor and a pain pump.

She slept soundly, for a few hours.

Susan was by her side the whole time.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was sleeping, when Stanley came running in.

"Mr. Hart. I think we found her. She's at a different hospital, not too far from here".

"Is she ok?"

"I didn't see anything that would suggest otherwise. It just confirmed that she was a patient at Pacific Grace Community Hospital".

"Well, then let's get the doctor to discharge me so I can be with her".

Stanley ran to the nurse's desk, and asked them to get the doctor.

The doctor came in about an hour later, and examined Jonathan.

"Well your heart function has returned to normal, which is good. Now let's see how you do standing up and walking".

They had him stand up, and try walking.

Two steps in, he got dizzy, and almost fell.

"No sir, you are not ready to be discharged. I think we need to take it easy and try again tomorrow".

"But I walked fine yesterday".

"And that's no guarantee that you will be fine today. But I cannot in good conscience allow my patient to be discharged when they cannot stand up without getting dizzy."

"Can you transfer me to my wife's hospital then? Pacific Grace".

"I can see what I can do, but I am not making any promises, sir".

He nodded.

About 20 minutes later, the doctor came back.

"I'm sorry sir, Pacific Grace said they aren't taking any new patients for the time being. Don't worry, if you can stand and walk later today and again tomorrow, then you will be discharged. These things happen with concussions. It's important that you allow your body to heal".

Jonathan was so frustrated. It was like he was so close to getting to Jennifer, but so far away at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

***Pacific Grace***

Jennifer was sleeping. She was in a dream that she never wanted to end.

She and Jonathan were walking on the beach. She was asking him when they were going to be home again, and he kept looking at her and saying "almost there, darling". He was gesturing up ahead, but it kept getting farther and farther away.

She was enjoying holding hands with him, and being close to him.

"I miss you".

"I miss you too. It will be okay, though. I promise".

She was nodding at him. Then all of a sudden, there was darkness all around them, and he was getting farther and farther away from her.

They were now separated by a big divide, that neither of them could cross.

She woke up, breathing heavily. Susan was asleep in the recliner next to her bed.

She drank some water, and got up to go to the bathroom and came back to bed ok.

Her arms ached for Jonathan. He was the only one who could make her feel better. Susan was doing her best, and she was very sweet to stay with her, but honestly, Jennifer wanted Jonathan. She couldn't bear the thought that she would never see him again, or touch him again. She missed his laugh, and his corny jokes, and his arms around her while she was sleeping. She missed everything about him, and their life together.

She looked at the clock. It was almost dinner time. She was hungry, so she pushed the button for the nurse, and then waited for her to come in.

She grabbed her notepad and pencil, and wrote "hungry" on it and held it up for her.

The nurse got her an order form for dinner and turned it in for her.

Jennifer was sure to order Susan something too.

Her dinner was delivered. She had ordered a grilled cheese and a fruit salad, with a bottled water. She had ordered the same for Susan.

Susan was still sleeping when Jennifer finished dinner.

Jennifer got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She wrapped her leg in a plastic bag, and fastened it with a rubber band. She put the waterproof sleeve on over her cast. She put a shower cap over her head, and finally, she took a quick shower.

When she got out, she put on some scrub pants and a scrub gown, and came back to bed.

She was exhausted, more exhausted than she thought she would be.

She got settled into bed and fell back asleep.

***Thursday***

Jonathan had slept fitfully. He didn't sleep well without Jennifer by his side, and he knew that she wasn't sleeping well without him. He was determined to get well to get out of there, so that he could get to her. He had been trying to get discharged since the weekend, but he kept having dizzy spells. They were momentary, but they were present enough that the doctor wouldn't discharge him. He decided to try again, tonight, just like he had the past few nights.

He stood up, holding onto the bed for a minute. Then, he was able to take 3 steps to the bathroom. He had to use his cane because of his foot, but he was walking without dizziness.

He made it all the way to the nurse's desk, and asked them to page the doctor on duty.

He was back in his room walking around when the doctor came in.

He examined him, and determined that he could be discharged.

Jonathan called Stanley, and he agreed to come back and pick him up.

The hospital gave Jonathan some scrubs to wear home, and he was waiting on Stanley when he got there.

"I'm coming Red… just hang on, I'm coming".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was in her room, sleeping. Susan was sleeping on the couch still.

The nurse came and checked Jennifer's vitals, and gave her an antibiotic. It was to prevent infection after her surgery.

The nurse was listening to Jennifer's heartbeat, and didn't like what she heard. She called another nurse in to listen, and they both agreed she needed a chest x-ray.

They called for mobile x-ray to come, and they developed the films right away.

The news wasn't good. Jennifer had another blood clot in her lung. It had to be dissolved right away.

They paged the doctor, and wheeled her to the OR, so that she could be treated. The procedure was simple-they were going to put a light and a scope down her throat, into her lungs, and then they would know where to cut to get the clot out. She would end up with a stitch, maybe two, and a small scar, but if they didn't operate, she could die.

Susan woke up as they were taking her to surgery. One of the nurses filled her in.

She left a note for Jennifer that she was going back to Los Angeles, and would be back in a couple days.

As she left, she went to the nurse's desk, and had them put in her chart that Jennifer's husband was Jonathan Hart, in case he came looking for her.

***Jonathan***

Stanley explained to Jonathan that the Air traffic controller confirmed that they had been in a plane crash. The plane was totaled, and he had been referred to the local EMT station, to see about recovering their belongings.

Stanley and Jonathan pulled up to the hospital and parked. Stanley went and got Jonathan a wheelchair, and pushed him inside.

They inquired about Jennifer, and were told that she was in room 312.

They went to her room, and she wasn't there. The nurse explained that she was in surgery and would be back soon.

They waited for a couple hours, and then they went downstairs to get something to eat.

It took a little longer, because Stanley wanted to get Jonathan's opinion on some business matters.

They sat and talked for a few hours and then decided to head back to her room.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was wheeled back into her room. She was just waking up when they got her settled.

She saw Susan's note, and then drank some water.

She wasn't in pain, but she felt different. Like part of her was missing. That part was Jonathan, she knew that.

She looked over and saw that Susan had left her cell phone. She knew that she would be back, and sure enough, about 20 minutes later, she walked back in to get it.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Jennifer grabbed Susan's hand and squeezed it once.

"Good."

Susan sat down on Jennifer's bed.

"You know, Jennifer, you can talk to me. About anything. I know that I am not Jonathan, but I am still your friend and I can still help you".

Jennifer just smiled and patted Susan's hand.

"I understand. He's your soulmate. I get it".

Jennifer nodded.

Susan sat with her and read over her chart a minute, and explained to her what had happened.

"This might extend your stay here by a day or two. But that surgery is very routine, and as healthy as you are, you will be just fine".

Jennifer nodded.

"Do you have any memories yet about what happened?"

She shook her head no.

"Well, that's ok. All in due time".

Just then, the door opened, and Stanley pushed Jonathan into the room.

Jennifer's eyes filled with tears. She reached her hands out for him, as Susan got off the bed and moved to the chair.

Jonathan struggled a minute to stand up and get his balance, and then he leaned forward and kissed her lips several times.

She looked at him, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Where have you been?...forever…. and a day".

It was the first time she had spoken in almost a week.

Susan teared up as well.

She went and got the nurse to bring them an extra bed, so that Jonathan could stay in the room with her.

She came back and told them goodbye. They were both extremely thankful for her, and promised to see her in Los Angeles.

She headed out. Stanley told them he would be back in the morning.

They brought Jonathan's bed, and he got settled and then climbed in and joined her.

They immediately snuggled up, and wrapped their arms around each other, as much as they could.

"I thought I lost you. I have been so confused about where you were".

"I'm right here. It's ok".

"What happened to us?"

"Stanley and I tried to figure it out. We think what happened is the plane that you and I were on crashed. You and I were asleep, so we weren't aware of what was happening. Stanley thinks that the FAA noticed the plane crash on radar, and sent out a rescue team. They brought us here, and for whatever reason, I had to be transferred to Scripps Mercy across town. Because neither you nor I had our identification on us, we weren't booked in here as Jonathan and Jennifer Hart, but rather as Jane Doe and John Doe. So, then, when I tried to have Stanley find out where you were, it wasn't coming up because you weren't admitted as Jennifer Hart, you were admitted as Jane Doe. And then after we found out where you were, I tried to get discharged so I could come here, but I couldn't stand up without getting dizzy. So, then I tried to get transferred here but they aren't taking any new patients. So, I had no choice but to wait until I was better".

"Darling….I don't ever want to be away from you again".

"Same here".

He kissed her forehead.

"Why were you in surgery today?"

"Well, I developed a brain aneurysm yesterday and they had to remove that. And then this morning they determined while I was sleeping that I had a blood clot in my lungs, so they took me to surgery to get that one out. I have a couple stitches in my chest, but I'm ok. I look a mess, I'm sure".

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and nothing, not even a plane crash, is going to change that."

He leaned over and kissed her.

"What are your injuries?"

"I don't remember really. I have a cut on my leg, and this cast on my arm. I feel like there was something else, but I don't know what it was. My back is very sore".

She turned to look at him. "What about you?"

"I had to have a plate and some screws in my ankle, and I have a broken collarbone, and a concussion, and some lung contusions."

"Lung contusions, that's what I was forgetting".

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Not at all, darling, not at all".

Pretty soon, they were asleep.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer had slept all night. Both of them slept well, and they knew it was because they were together. Others wouldn't understand it, but that's ok. They did, and that's all that matters.

Jennifer ordered breakfast for both of them, and then they spent the morning just lying in their beds and watching TV and resting.

"Darling, how are we going to get home?"

"Well, we have a couple of options. We can rent a car, and drive home. We can hire a car service to take us home. We can call Jack and see if he can bring our plane down and get us".

She shook her head vigorously on that idea.

"Babe, we can't avoid planes forever."

"No, but can't we just avoid them for right now?"

The look in her eyes told him that she was scared, so he acquiesced.

"Ok, no plane for this trip".

"We are a sight….you with a broken ankle and collarbone, me with a broken arm and a leg gash…"

"Just means I get to spend more time in bed with you".

She leaned over and kissed him.

The doctor came and examined her, and told her that if she continued to heal well, she could go home in a day or two.

"Sounds great, thank you".

"Your back is healing well, but I want you to take it easy, still. No sudden moves, no twisting. Your vertebrae should heal on their own, which is the best news I could give you, but you need to be careful. If you were to get into another accident, they could break again easier the second time, so you want to watch for that".

She nodded.

"One more thing-your friend has caused quite a stir, and while some of the changes that will be made because of that stir will be highly welcomed, others may not. I hope that you don't feel that you were neglected by me or that you didn't receive quality care from me".

"No, it's nothing like that. I called her because I didn't know where my husband was. We were brought here without any identification and we weren't conscious to tell people who we were before they transferred him, so I knew that she could help me find out where he was. She looked at my chart and she is the one who started talking about lack of quality care-the nurse wouldn't listen to me that I wasn't Meghan, but she took great care of me otherwise. And you have been wonderful, thank you".

"Glad to hear it".

The doctor left, and she snuggled up to Jonathan a little more.

"Darling, I think we should hire the car service. Neither of us are in any shape to drive long distances and we need to make sure we get home safely".

"I think that's a good idea".

"Can you walk up and down stairs, darling?"

"Slowly, probably".

"I'm serious. Maybe we should go to a hotel until you can".

"Not a bad idea, but I don't know if it's necessary".

"Well, I guess as soon as we get out of here, we should head back to LA. Go to the house, and if you can go up the stairs, fine. If not, then we need to pack some bags and go to a hotel until you can".

The nurse came and checked her stitches on her chest and her leg. She also removed her head bandage.

The doctor came to check on her as well, during her rounds.

"You are progressing just fine, Mrs. Hart. I say one more day and you will probably be able to leave".

"Doctor, does this hospital follow the sock on the door rule?"

"Jonathan! Honestly!"

The doctor chuckled.

"Glad to see you retained your sense of humor. You two have been through a lot, but you need to continue to rest and heal".

"Hey if it was up to me, I would sleep the day away. But you put her in a bed next to me and she's on me like white on rice".

"Jonathan! Behave yourself!"

She looked at the doctor. "I apologize. He apparently has lost his mind. Perhaps he needs a big fat shot, with the biggest needle you can find?"

She looked pointedly at Jonathan, and then back at the doctor.

"No apology needed. It's refreshing to see patients who are loving with each other and have a great sense of humor".

He left, and the nurse gave her some waterproof bandages in case she wanted to take a shower. She also gave her some scrub pants to put on.

As soon as the nurse left, Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"You are crazy".

"Only about you".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"You are also incorrigible".

"And you love it about me, don't you?"

He kissed her again before she could answer.

A few minutes later, he called Stanley and asked him to come to the hospital.

Stanley got there about 30 minutes later.

"Hello Mrs. Hart, Mr. Hart. How are you two feeling?"

"Better, thank you. We need some favors."

"Sure".

"Well, we need to contact the EMT station about getting our belongings".

"I already did that, and I went and picked them up for you. I have them in the car".

"Oh wonderful!"

"Let me go get them for you, I will be right back".

He came back a few minutes later with their suitcases, and a bag of other items-Jennifer's laptop bag, her purse, and Jonathan's wallet.

Jennifer booted up her laptop right away, and was overjoyed that it worked.

Jonathan got up and changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt.

He emerged from the bathroom, and got back in bed with Jennifer.

"Stanley, we are going to need a way to get back to LA. So, I need you to reserve us the car service. And then of course, you can run things while I am home recuperating. Until I can walk better, I won't be going into the office, and I am not leaving Jennifer until she is better either".

"Darling, I'm fine. Honest. You got it worse than I did".

"We don't know that. You have had two blood clots, and one of them was in your brain. I am not taking any chances".

She nodded. He had a point, damnit.

"Is there anything else, Sir?"

"Yes. We are starving and we are sick of hospital food".

"What would you like?"

Jonathan handed him some cash and they finally decided on In N Out burgers and fries.

Jennifer got up and changed into her yoga pants and a t-shirt, and ran a brush through her hair.

She came back and snuggled up into bed with him, and covered them with the blanket.

"So, let's see. You are down your right arm, and right ankle. I am down my left wrist. We are a sight, that's for sure".

"We will be just fine, darling. As long as we are together".

She kissed him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You are going to have to learn to write with your other hand, and I am going to have to do everything one handed".

"Darling…at some point, if we are going to continue our lifestyle, we are going to have to fly again".

"I know. I just don't know that I can do it just yet".

"Ok, that's fair. We will take it slow".

Stanley brought their food back and they thanked him profusely, and then he bid them goodnight and promised to come by in the morning.

As they ate, Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"We really need to do something for Susan and Stanley. They have been so helpful and kind to us".

"I agree".

They brainstormed on it, and then after they were finished eating, they snuggled up together and fell asleep.

***Saturday***

Jennifer woke up when the nurse came to check her vitals. Jonathan was still sleeping next to her. It was rare that she was awake when he wasn't. The nurse told her she could shower, and that the doctor would be in to see her in about an hour.

Jennifer ordered them breakfast and hopped in the shower after the nurse left.

She had just gotten out and gotten dressed when Jonathan woke up.

"Morning, how are you feeling?"

"Ok I suppose. I have a bit of a headache".

She went to her purse and got him some Alleve and then got him a warm washcloth.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. I just took a shower, and as long as I don't twist too much, I am ok. It's hard doing everything one handed though, but I managed".

She got back in bed next to him, and tried to be gentle and quiet so he could rest. They were both beyond ready to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

***Sunday***

The doctor finally discharged Jennifer on Sunday, so they were able to head home. It was still early in the day so they decided to go straight back to LA instead of waiting.

Stanley had found them a car service, so they were able to ride back in a limo, which was nice and comfortable.

After a nice car ride back to the house, they finally arrived at Willow Pond. They held hands the whole way, and Jonathan could see that Jennifer was nervous, but they made it. He realized that she still felt like this was traveling to them, and that's what she was afraid of. She sighed pretty big when they pulled into view of Willow Pond.

They tipped the driver, and went inside, and Jonathan tried to climb the stairs. He was able to do it if he went slow.

Jennifer had been given orders to go see her doctor in a week or two to have the stitches taken out, and she would need to have some x-rays taken to determine when to take her cast off. Jonathan would need to do the same with his collarbone and his ankle. Jennifer managed to unpack for them, and then they got settled on the bed to rest a bit.

"We are quite a pair, you and me."

"We always are, babe".

"Are you comfortable?"

"I'm fine. I have you, and that's all I need".

He kissed her a few times and then she laid her head on his chest.

They were quiet for a bit. He looked at her and smoothed her hair off her face.

"Penny for your thoughts".

"I was just thinking that if it hadn't been for Susan, we wouldn't have found each other again".

"What do you mean?"

"So, they took us to the hospital, but nobody knew who we were, right? So, they transferred you while you and I were both still asleep, and then the EMT came in and gave my nurse my personal effects. Only they weren't mine. So, when I woke up, she was calling me Meghan. I told her 4 times that I wasn't Meghan, but she didn't listen, she kept saying that it was because I had a concussion that I was confused. So, then when Susan got there, she was upset with them for not updating my chart correctly, and she raked the nurse over the coals for not making sure that I was or was not Meghan before she changed my name on the chart and in the system to Meghan. She called for the hospital administrator and raked her over the coals and then she raked the nurse over the coals and she had to badger them to change my name in the system to Jennifer Hart. So, see, if she hadn't done that, we wouldn't have found each other".

He kissed the side of her forehead.

"I know I am being a big baby about it, but it was hard. You and I have been apart from each other before, but this was different. We didn't know where each other was or how the other was doing… and you add in the fact that I couldn't remember what happened to us to get us into the hospital in the first place, and, well, I was more scared than I have ever been".

He wrapped his good arm around her and held her close.

"It's ok, darling. I am not going anywhere, I promise. And you aren't being a baby. You aren't the only one who felt out of place, or worried. It was hard for me to wake up in the hospital and not know where you were or how you were."

She nodded.

"I am going to call Jack tomorrow. I am going to have him contact the FAA and see if they can tell us what happened to cause the plane to crash. I had Stanley request the official report from the EMT's. Maybe between the two of them, we can determine what happened".

She nodded. "That's a good idea".

She laid there with him, with her head on his chest and fell asleep a few minutes later. He wrapped his arm around her and held her, so thankful that he had found her again.

***2 weeks later***

Jonathan and Jennifer were healing nicely and moving around much better. His collarbone hardly bothered him anymore, and he was walking so much better. Jennifer was doing much better. She had mastered the one-hand thing very well. She and Jonathan were heading to the doctor today to get their stitches out.

She and Jonathan were taking Stanley and Susan out to dinner tonight as a thank you for their kindness.

The report from the FAA had determined that the plane had a faulty mechanism in the engine and that the front engine had backfired, ultimately resulting in their crash. Jonathan and Jennifer's lawyer was working with the insurance company for the airline to determine a settlement. Jonathan and Jennifer didn't want to place blame on anyone, but they both felt that if the airline was responsible for not having the plane checked out ahead of time, then they needed to make things right.

Jennifer was a little sore after getting her stitches out, so she and Jonathan went home to rest.

They got ready for dinner and headed out around 5.

***La Scala***

They came in and were taken to their table. Stanley joined them about 20 minutes later, and Susan was right on time at 6.

"This is so nice of the two of you, thank you".

They ordered some champagne for the table and everyone got a glass.

"Well, we wanted to thank both of you for helping us out. We don't have family here and it's nice to know we have friends we can count on".

"Cheers to Stanley and Susan".

"Cheers!"

They all clinked glasses and took a sip.

"Susan, if you hadn't persisted that they clean up my chart, I don't know that Jonathan and I would have ever found each other".

"She's right. And we firmly believe that we function better, and especially in this case, we heal better and faster together than we do apart."

"It's true. I had given up on ever finding someone to spend my life with, and then I met Jonathan, and realized that I hadn't really ever lived before. Without him, I am just a fraction of my true self".

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, as they exchanged a warm glance at each other.

"I was simply doing what was right, Jennifer. They should be ashamed at how they were not accurately keeping records. I filed a complaint with the state medical board, and received a phone call a few days ago that they are being audited and could lose some funding".

"Well, we wanted to thank you both properly for helping us out. If it wasn't for you, Stanley, for driving down to San Diego and helping Jonathan find me, and for you Susan, making sure I could be found, we would still be in the hospital".

"And we also want to thank you for sitting with Jennifer and keeping her from being scared. That was very kind of you".

"Friends do that for friends, you two don't owe me anything".

"I agree with Dr. Kendall".

"Well, you two went above and beyond. So, we got you a little something".

She pushed a card across the table to each of them. They took them and opened them.

Stanley's had a gift card to Brooks Brothers, and Susan's had a gift card to Ann Taylor, her favorite store.

"You two are so generous, thank you".

They finished their dinner, and then all walked out together.

After sharing some hugs and handshakes, they headed home to their respective houses.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer pulled the car up and parked it in front of the door.

She and Jonathan got inside the house and went and had a cocktail on the couch.

She draped her arm around his shoulder, and kissed his cheek.

"Just a couple more weeks till we can get our casts off, and then we can officially put this nightmare to an end".

"I am all for that. One more day and I can take my brace off my shoulder".

"I know you are so ready. I cannot wait till I can soak in the hot tub again".

"As soon as both of us are able, we will have a hot tub date for sure".

He kissed her a few times and smiled at her.

"You are so gorgeous".

They finished their cocktails and headed upstairs.

She put on a short nightgown that he loved, and climbed into bed with him. It had been a long few weeks since they had been able to be intimate. They had had to get creative, but they were both so ready for intimacy and romance again.

He reached up and turned out the light.

She nestled in to him and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Mr. H."

"Goodnight, Mrs. H."

Just before she fell asleep, he rolled her so that she was on her back. It took some maneuvering, but he was able to position himself in a way that didn't hurt, but let him hold her.

"Are you sure? We can wait till we talk to the doctor, it's fine".

"I'm positive".

He kissed her and then they made explosive, passionate, romantic, mind-blowing love for several hours. They were one again, and they were better than ever. The plane crash had been a physical setback, but it had strengthened them emotionally.

Just before she drifted off to sleep, she kissed him and whispered "I love you, Jonathan Charles".

"I love you too, Red".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was dreaming. She and Jonathan were on the beach, walking hand in hand. No casts, no braces, no visible injuries of any kind. They walked and walked for a long time, just happy to be together, and so in love.

They came to a huge divide, and they had to decide how to cross it. Without thinking, Jonathan picked her up, and took her with him on his side, and then set her down after they had passed it.

As if on cue, the clouds parted and the sky filled with sunshine that was so bright and made everyone happy. It was as if life just sprang up all around them. They continued to walk hand in hand along the beach. Jennifer looked at Jonathan.

"When we will be home?"

"Home is all around us, darling. Home, for me at least, is wherever you are".

He kissed her.

After they broke their kiss, she looked up to the sky.

"The storm has passed".

"So it has".

They clasped hands again and walked into the sunset.


End file.
